wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Foxtrot
is a new hero that has a love of bad names. Personality Sarcastic and condescending, she is easily amused by the wide variety of bad names that capes use for their identities. Her lax attitude toward information hygiene was a known factor.“Houndstooth, no,” Kenzie said. “Ugghh. I recommended you.” “It was fucking Foxtrot,” Tristan said. “Foxtrot is the clown in Houndstooth’s group.” - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 Still she is professional in dangerous situations.Moose and Prancer were meeting up. Prancer had two friends with him. On the other feed, the heroes were walking through the neighborhood. Talking to shop owners and residents. Sink and Hookline watched from the sidelines, Houndstooth’s subordinates hanging back and watching them in turn. - Excerpt from Shade 4.5 It is unknown how much of the stereotypical mover mindset she shares. Relationships Houndstooth Allegedly her boyfriend. Their personalites are contrary but likely complimentary.“We’ve already been preparing to handle it,” was Mayday’s response. “While I have the floor, I also want to say we’re taking the last steps to fold the Kings of the Hill into Advance Guard. If you’re looking for them, it’s best to go through us.” The fox and the hound, Foxtrot and Houndstooth, raised their hands. Dangerous mischievousness and stoic seriousness, respectively. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.2 Appearance Wears a eye catching red costume with matching grinning fox mask with her hair in a side ponytail.She was speeding up. All at once, she was at a rooftop ledge just above and in front of me – ready to leap down on top of me, despite the considerable distance to the ground. As I flew closer to a rooftop to lower my profile, she was there, within arm’s reach. I had a close-up view of her cute, smiling fox mask, bright costume with a crown and a chevron for the ‘hill’ worked into the lapel and sleeve, just above a Gold Morning remembrance armband. Her hair was tied into a lopsided ponytail, and her hands rested on the rooftop ducts just in front of her. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 Her sleeve is decorated with her team symbol and veteran armband. Abilities and Powers Foxtrot is a pseudo-teleporter. She is able to cover great distances but she does not disappear while she is doing this. It is more like space warping. There seems to be a Thinker/Stranger component or a lot of practice to her repositioning, since it quickly and reliably provides her with advantageous angle on her target.Her power let her pick a target. Her not-quite-teleports would position her advantageously to catch them off guard. They were not-quite teleports because she didn’t appear out of nowhere so much as she was just there, ready, when the time came. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 She is able to appear within buildings provided one of her targets is there.Round two. We could use what we’d learned from the first round. The buildings opposite the row of loading bay doors looked residential, which was inconvenient. I could imagine the employees of the store lived there. “If we corner them, and we will corner them,” I said. “They’ll threaten civilians again. Can your power get you inside to warn civilians, Fox?” “Only if I have someone else I’m tracking that gets close.” “I can get you close,” Kite said. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 She usually relies on allies to get around people. History Background Possibly had a history as a mercenary or even a villain before being a hero.I’d researched her, after she had ended up being a bit of a problem. Foxtrot and Houndstooth had dated for a bit- and potentially still were. It had been a thing early and then the team had grown and that faded into the background. It said something that she’d, despite the concerns of the girlfriend being promoted, despite the fact she had no apparent record or history of a hero until about a year ago… she’d settled into a weird pseudo-leadership position, leading patrols a lot of the time. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 Gold Morning Given her choice to wear an armband she presumably participated. Early-Ward Was part of the Kings group that entered Cedar Point to harass the villains there.“Kitchen Sink. He’s the closest to you, big, minor brute aspect, but his thing is he acts as a blaster. Long and sustained series of junk being thrown at high velocities. Everything but the kitchen sink, as the saying goes.” “That’s so bad a schtick it’s great,” a voice on the line said. One of Houndstooth’s subordinates, feminine-sounding. ... “There’s also a woman that’s collecting protection money right now. Bluestocking. From the brainiac clique.” “These guys are so lame, I love it,” Houndstooth’s subordinate said. - Excerpt from Shade 4.5 She was initially held wholly responsible for the info leak that led to the Advance Guard visiting Cedar Point. Post-Fallen fall Took part in Breakthrough's retaliation when villains broke the Unwritten Rules. Post-Time Bubble Pop She was present during the assembly of the second team aiming for Teacher's stronghold.Dying 15.1 Trivia *Foxtrot is a basic dance with a long history. *Foxtrot is part of the NATO alphabet. Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Mover Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters